The prevalence of wireless devices that use disparate wireless technologies has led to the airwaves being crowded with wireless signals, e.g., cellular signals, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi signals, and/or other wireless signals. In some instances, a wireless device may simultaneously utilize multiple wireless technologies that may interfere with each other on a temporary, but reoccurring, basis, e.g. due to transmissions on neighboring frequencies. For example, a wireless device may transmit Long Term Evolution (LTE) signals and Bluetooth signals on neighboring frequencies. Accordingly, a wireless device may benefit from one or more mechanisms for tolerating or mitigating interfering signals, e.g. from collocated radios. For example, a wireless device may utilize filtering technology to suppress interfering signals; however, filtering technology may be costly in some instances. A wireless device may also utilize a handover procedure to switch from a frequency experiencing interference to a frequency that is not experiencing interference; however, there may be latencies associated with handover procedures that may be undesirable when mitigating temporary, but reoccurring, interference.